lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vegito the legend
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball War's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lssj4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian (Talk) 04:10, October 2, 2010 Arent you mad? Man its me Lssj4 as a anon I cant belive sanse blocked us she gave you a warning but didnt give you a chance to speak she lied and said I was spamming I cant belive it we where blocked from ALL WIKIS every last one she should,ve at least gave me a warning and let you respond first and devilmonzy he told them to block us he called us jerks and trolls he's the troll not us! 12:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ? How did..... she know it was you?...? 01:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) why does she keep blocking you its even making me mad now 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 01:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) He told her that he was his other user name. That's so STUPID what you told her. 01:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) wait so wat happend 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) just start over why did you get bannd aguin 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i have a qustion who is the person who blocked you 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) wat wiki is she on 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:12, October 4, 2010 (UTC) that is stupid i hate ppl like that 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i knowe i wish we could do something about it without geeting blocked or baned 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The story. Sure yeah I will help just let me know when your ready. 12:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Because you spammed and got blocked.' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 17:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :So I took away your admin privilages.' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 17:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :No i'm not.' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 18:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's no excuse.' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 18:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because, you have shown that you are not mature enough for admin privilages by doing what you did. I am not going to give them back.' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ''' 18:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why are you leaving this wiki?I thought you liked it? 18:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Why would he take away your right's what happened on that wiki has nothin to do on this wiki so he should not take your privileges away without Goku returns premision let him know he obviosuly agree's with you. 18:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Like he hasnt got really mad before and spammed I never spammed but I know he cursed before on other wikis I saw him but that wiki has nothin to do with this one so why didnt he lose his right's?That would mean if I become a admin he's gonna hold that against me.But Goku returns is on our side I think. 18:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) What wiki are you on now? 18:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Your on dragon ball wiki? Your on there for now then see ya there. 18:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Warning:blogs If you make an other blog like the last 2 than you'll be blocked for personal attacks. 19:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) re bye why are you leaving 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 19:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You know just because you lost you r admin right's doesn't mean you have to leave. 19:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC)